


Drowning

by troubledsouls



Series: What can I do to prove my existence? (Vent fics) [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5778391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my 50th fic whaaaattttttt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning

Josh can't breathe. 

It's not the panic attack kind of not breathing, that's when he's breathing too quickly to actually breathe, but where something's constricting his chest and he can't fill his lungs all the way. 

It happens in health class, where they're talking about human sexuality and it makes him so uncomfortable. 

It happens sometimes when people deadname him, even though he's not exactly out yet. 

It happensed when he needed to try on dresses for the play, and his friend Tessa helped him through the floaty dysphoria. 

It happens when he's alone with his thoughts, and they're filling up his lungs like water. 

That's what's happening now. 

Josh can't breathe. 

But he's okay.

He looks okay. 

Nobody ever suspects a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm Josh and all I do is write angst


End file.
